1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artificial trees and plants and, more particularly, to artificial palm trees and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. History of the Prior Art
Artificial trees and plants are used extensively for decorating the interiors of homes and commercial buildings. Artificial palm trees are very popular with interior decorators. In fact, at least one artificial palm tree has been designed for exterior use. That tree, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,900, features a fiberglass-reinforced plastic trunk having a frond-attachment cap at the upper end, fronds constructed from a high-tensile steel wire and artificial leaves spaced along the wire and secured thereto with all-weather tape. The fronds are attachable to the cap by means of ferrules embedded within the cap, and the trunk is securable to a rod embedded and anchored in the ground which fits within an axial bore in the base of the trunk.
In spite of the popularity of artificial palm trees, ultra-realistic-appearing artificial palm trees are difficult to manufacture and, if large, difficult to transport. Typically, the trunks are made of plastic reinforced with a central steel pipe. Palm matting has heretofore been adhesively bonded to portions of the trunks. In addition, if the frond attachment head is wrapped with palm matting, inserting fronds into frond attachment apertures in the head can be a frustrating and time-consuming experience. The availability of fronds having different sized central ribs also complicates the assembly process. The ribs are usually formed from a length of high-tensile steel wire. The attachment end may be bare or covered with a layer of plastic. Finally because of the top-heavy nature of palm trees, a secure base is required for mounting the trunk. If realism is to be maintained, the base must be as inconspicuous as possible.
What is needed is a realistic-appearing artificial palm tree that is easily transported, easily assembled, securely mountable, and inexpensive to manufacture.